


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by PencilNeck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Lost Girl
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash February, Meet-Cute, Sexy Times, cleavage, succuslayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilNeck/pseuds/PencilNeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo is working a case.  She has a weakness for blondes.  And a Camaro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying a thing where I write instead of randomly wandering tumblr until words stop being words. It's so far working out. Much more productive. Also I have no Beta, so there's that. Characters aren't mine, making no money. The story is, tho. And I will cut you. :)

**Something Wicked This Way Comes**  
  
The club is dark, as clubs are. The lights flash and stutter across the dance floor, catching people in a series of still frames as they gyrate to some grinding industrial music. The bar is crowded, people waiting in a four person thick mob for their overpriced drinks, some waving bills and whistling to catch the bartender's attention. It doesn't work. She ignores them, working methodically from one end of the bar to the other, taking orders while she makes change while she shakes a martini. She's fast and efficient, and making damn good tips.

Every now and then she takes a little breather to scan the crowd. A flicker of her eyes, a sweep across the room. Not sure what she's looking for, but she'll know it when she sees it.

“Hey!” A slimy looking man in a fedora snaps his fingers to get her attention.

“Do that again, and I'll snap 'em off, buddy!” She grimaces as she breezes past him. “You'll get your turn.”

“How much for a turn with you, babe?” He smirks, eyeing her cleavage and waving a fifty dollar bill.

She stops. Smiles wide and saunters over to him. Suddenly the air is thick with sex, time slowing as a crowd of breaths are held and hearts beat faster the closer she gets to him.  “I'm fairly certain that you...” She runs a finger down his forearm. “don't want to find out.”

He nods dumbly. She reaches out, taking the fedora off his head and playfully landing it on her own, her smile making her nose crinkle adorably. She takes the fifty and tucks it into his shirt pocket, giving it a little tap.

“Now I need you to go and talk to the bouncer at the door. Tell him that Bo says you're banned for six months, okay?” She suggests. “And thanks for the hat.”

“No, thank you!” He reaches for her, missing by inches. “I...”

“Go on” She waves him off, already moving to the next thirsty patron. She doesn't watch as he stumbles away, eyes hopeful and filled with awe.

“Men, am I right?” She rolls her eyes, speaking to nobody in particular. Some of the women waiting laugh with her in solidarity. Some just look peeved that she spent a whopping two minutes with that guy when she could have been serving their watered down Manhattans and light beers.

She buckles down for the final stretch, the half hour before last call, when it's a rush to get as many people served as possible. She's been here for six nights, and she's got the routine down. Take a few orders at once, start mixing and popping caps and pouring shots as she takes the cash. Make the change as you get the next few orders. Rinse, repeat. Stop and scoop the tips every few cycles so people don't start getting ideas.  Finally, the clock on the cash register hits 2:00am, and she makes a throat-cutting gesture to the remaining cash wavers, yellers, and snappers. The usual complaints start rolling in; I was here before them. You went past me. My phone says I have three minutes... Bo tunes them out. She has to finish work so she can do her job.

Three-ish weeks ago, the body of a human girl washed up at the docks. She'd been missing for two years, having disappeared after a night on the town. Three days later, another body. This time a man who'd vanished before he could meet his girlfriend, four years ago. The next one was a teenage girl, who'd snuck out to go party with her friends eight months ago and never came home.

Seven days ago, Bo was hired by the Morrigan to find a Dark Fae woman who'd gone missing. She'd been 'slumming' with some friends in a human club.

All that rummaging through cold cases and re-interviewing witnesses, all the real detective work that she usually forewent in exchange for some punching and chi-sucking, finally paid off when she connected all the victims, and more, to this club.  
Getting hired was easy. It's not her first time behind a bar. Plus, y'know, boobs. She takes every shift she can, smiles and serves and keeps an eye out for anything that might seem off. So far, she's pretty sure Olive is stealing from the till, and that Jake has a serious problem with alcohol, but nothing that pings her fae-dar.

Her work is done and the music is still pumping. She grabs a bottle of water from the back room and makes her way to the dance floor, pulling her hair up as she goes. The D.J. is going through a rough patch with his girlfriend, so all the songs are fast and angry with heavy bass. Bo can get into that.

She dances, feeling the kick drum thud in her chest and the bass guitar shake her to the bones. If she's going to be playing bait, she may as well enjoy it. She closes her eyes and lets the music move her body. One song rolls into another and Bo thrums with the crowd, high on their lust and joy and sensation.

In one moment she's a part of the crowd, and in the next she is apart from it. Pulled out of her reverie by a tickling sensation that feels like breath against her neck. She opens her eyes.  Immediately she sees blonde. Gorgeous, thick, gently waving blonde hair framing a deceptively innocent face. Trim, muscled body. Petite but not weak. Green eyes staring at her with a kind of reluctant want that Bo finds beyond cute. Across the room, between the crowd, they are tracking her every move.

Bo's hunger surges. She's always had a thing for blondes. She smiles, putting all her energy into capturing this magnificent creature. The closer she gets, the more captivated she feels. She gathers details greedily, her eyes flitting from her low slung cargo pants to the thin scar that bisects her lips. Her target looks her up and down as Bo approaches.

“Dance with me.” Bo breathes into the stranger's neck, already pulling the woman into her arms.

“I don't dance.” But she lets Bo gather her and pull her into the dance floor.

“You will tonight.” Bo pulls the girl into her, unable to stop herself from inhaling deeply as she buries her face into the woman's neck. “You smell good.”

The blonde snorts, rolling her eyes. But there is a pull to the corner of her mouth, and a blush of red colouring her cheeks.

“What's your name?” Bo caresses the girl's face.

“Buh-ethany.” The blonde shakes her head. “Bethany.”

“Sure it is.” It's a lie. But Bo can work with that.

They don't dance. They rock slowly in a circle as they press against each other, fingers finding skin. Bo drags her nails lightly across the woman's back, just above the top edge of her pants and she's rewarded with a shiver. She pulls back, looking for eye contact.

“Let's go.” The blonde releases her, running a hand along Bo's side, thumbing the curve of her breast. “Um...”

“Yeah.” Bo agrees wholeheartedly. She smiles, and pulls Bethany through the club to the back door. The alley behind leads to the parking lot, and Bo points vaguely ahead. “My car is just...”

Bethany pushes her against the wall, a hand snaking under her shirt to palm her breast as she demands Bo's mouth open for her tongue.

“Oh wow,” Bo sighs when her mouth is free, the blonde having moved down to nip at her neck. “You're just delightful!”

“Shut up now.” And there's lips and tongue and teeth all interfering with Bo's ability to speak. Oh and then lovely brilliant hands, making quick work of her belt and her zipper.

Bo pulls against the woman's shoulders as fingers slide against her clit. Her eyes flash, and she begins to feed, pulling a thin stream of chi from the Bethany's mouth. It's like swallowing lightening and she comes from the power surge alone.  She pushes against Bethany's shoulders, breathing hard and fast, leaning against the brick wall until her knees stop shaking. She looks up to see Bethany stepping back, eyes wide and accusing, fists clenching in front of her chest.

"What the hell are you?” Bethany's face changes quickly from surprise to anger. “What the fuck were doing to me?”

“Me? What the hell are you?” Bo tries to stall while she makes a plan, the first step of which is to zip her pants back up. “Because you sure aren't human, BUH-ethany!”

“You really don't wanna mess with me, lady.” Bethany lunges, her forearm pinning Bo's neck to the wall.

“Actually,” Bo grabs Bethany's forearm and unleashes a powerful pulse of lust. She quickly turns the tables, holding Bethany against the wall with her body. “Messing with you was why I came out here in the first place.”

“Oh fuck...” Bethany goes limp, unable to fight off her body's reaction. “You're a sex demon or something.”

“Or something.” Bo whammies her again, kissing her cheek. She whispers into Bethany's ear, a soft purr. “Tell me who you are.”

“I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer.” Buffy seems to push the words out reluctantly through her teeth, at the same time as she's pushing her body hard into Bo's.

“Good girl.” Bo sends another pulse through Buffy's body. “Now, why are you here?”

“People are missing. Dying.” Buffy grinds her hips against Bo's thigh. “Unh. Here to stop it.”

“Me too.” Bo smiles. “Buffy... I like it. It suits you better than Buh-ethany.”

“So, I don't have to kill you?” Buffy pulls Bo's shirt down to kiss the tops of her breasts. “I really don't want to kill you.”

“Not today.” Bo pulls a willing Buffy along the alley to her Camaro, stopping many times to kiss and touch.

“My place isn't far.” Bo opens the passenger door.

“And you car is right here.” Buffy pulls the seat forward and climbs into the back, kicking off her combat boots and letting them fall wherever. “Roomy.”

“That it is.” Bo clambers after her, pulling the door shut behind her, toeing off her heels. She pushes Buffy back and straddles her.

“Take off your shirt, Sex Demon.” Buffy orders, hands holding fast to grinding hips.

“My name is Bo.” She takes off her shirt and unsnaps her bra.

“Mm.” Buffy's response is lost as she attaches her mouth to Bo's nipple.

“Fuck... are you sure you're not a sex demon too?” Bo grabs Buffy's hair and pulls her in, closing her eyes.

“Pretty sure.” Buffy mumbles as she switches from left to right, palming the breast her mouth just left.

“Shit!” Bo claws at Buffy's shirt, trying to get it over the blonde's head. Buffy takes over, pulling her mouth back for only the fraction of a second that it takes to whip off her tank and sports bra before reattaching herself to Bo's breasts.

“Pants.” Bo fiddles with her zipper. “Yours too.”

“Way ahead of you.” Buffy's lifting up, pushing Bo up with her as she shucks off her cargo pants.

  
Bo pushes Buffy on to her back, kicking off her black skinny jeans as she hovers above Buffy's mostly naked body. Pushing in for a kiss, she tweaks a nipple with her left hand as she trails her right down toward the seam of Buffy's thong. Bo pushes the fabric out of the way, and slips her fingers along slick smooth skin.

“Oh.” Buffy scratches Bo's back, pulling and gripping hard enough to leave marks. “Harder. Inside.”

“Yes ma'am.” Bo picks up the pace and pushes in hard with two fingers, then three. “God you make me hungry.”

“So... eat.” Buffy huffs out with each breath.

Bo doesn't hesitate. Her mouth steals Buffy's breath, tongue working some strange magic and lips and teeth pulling and nipping. Blue wisps of chi burning Bo's mouth and causing her jolts of pleasure. She sends some mojo down her arm to pulse into Buffy from inside.

As Buffy cries out her orgasm, Bo clamps her mouth down and inhales Buffy's breath from her lungs. Chi flows from Buffy to Bo, and Buffy gasps inside Bo's mouth as it's returned in a flutter of pulses fed directly back to her.  Bo lets her breathe again eventually. She strokes Buffy's arms and stomach, whispering that she's so beautiful, so sexy, so amazing as she brings Buffy back to earth. She pulls Buffy in for a kiss, and when she pulls away Buffy is staring at her eyes.

“You're all glowy.” Buffy points with a shaking finger. “It's pretty.”

“So are you.” Bo fumbles around for her jeans and wriggles into them. Buffy follows suit, and soon the both of them are disheveled, but dressed.

“So...” Buffy reaches for the door handle.

“Hey.” Bo takes it gently between her two palms. “Um... I don't want to make things weird, but we are working the same case.”

“Maybe.” Buffy leans away.

“So, I'm already undercover.” Bo scoots forward. “And I'm sure you have information I don't.”

“Probably.” Buffy nods.

“Right...” Bo smiles, shy and feeling silly. “So, we could work together on this, see how it pans out?”

“I work alone.” Buffy raises a brow. “But I guess it would be okay to compare notes.”

“Great!” Bo blasts her with a bright smile. “I should get your number, then.”

“Hey!” Buffy accuses with squinty eyes. “I see what you did there.”

“Did it work?” Bo asks hopefully.

“No.” Buffy shakes her head with a snort. “But props for trying.”

“Alright, fine.” Bo pushes the car seat away and reaches for the door handle. She scurries out of the back and stands barefoot on the asphalt, stretching out cramped and exhausted limbs. “So what's your suggestion?”

“How about...” Buffy crawls between the seats and settles heavily in the passenger side. “You drive me back to my motel room and we pull an all nighter?” She peers up at Bo with a sly look.

“Um, yeah!” Bo slides eagerly into the driver's seat. The engine rumbles to life and they turn slowly out of the lot and into the street. “That... would be... productive, I bet.”

“Very.” Buffy chuckles, pointing for Bo to turn left. “You can tell me everything you know about the case over an extra large pizza.”

“Oh.” Bo pouts, turns left. “Well that sounds less fun. But we can do that. But you have to tell me what you know as well.”

“Of course.” Buffy nods. “You're buying the pizza.”

“You've got a deal.” Bo laughs. Extends a hand. “Partners?”

“Partners.” Buffy stifles a grin and shakes on it. She knows where their hands have been.

They drive on in a comfortable silence, until it's broken.

“We're going to have sex too, right?” Bo asks. “Like, a lot of sex.”

Buffy laughs out loud.

“Duh. I may still have to kill you later.”

“Well...” Bo squirms in her bucket seat. “Fine then.”

  
  
END


End file.
